Unhealed Wounds
by LillyAngel
Summary: Mylar: Mohinder can't forget all the damage that Sylar has done in the past...


Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

A/N: This was written for mylar_fics prompt, "Home for the Holidays." Enjoy!!!

Unhealed Wounds

"You can't possibly tell me that you're leaving now." Mohinder sighed and turned around to face his lover, who was still lying in the bed.

"I have to. I don't have a choice."

Sylar scoffed. "You always have a choice, Mohinder. And I think you've made it painfully clear that you'd choose them over me."

"That's not true," Mohinder protested.

"Don't bullshit me, Mohinder. You know it as well as I do. I mean nothing to you. I'm just someone to warm your bed."

"Oh for God's sakes, you know it isn't like that!" Mohinder cried.

Sylar narrowed his eyes. "Oh really, well then I suppose that you can call Parkman and tell him that you'll be spending Christmas with me."

"I can't do that. They still don't know about you and I won't do that to Molly. Not at Christmas"

"If you really cared about me and about our relationship, Mohinder, you would." The challenge was clear in Sylar's eyes. Mohinder felt the anger welling up inside of him.

"You know what, Sylar. Just shut up. Yes, I'd rather spend Christmas with Matt and Molly. And do you want to why? It's because I can't stand you. You're right, I'm only using you, and I could care less about you. That's why I haven't told anyone about you! After all you, you did−"

"Don't you dare try to use that card on me, Mohinder. I've tried to make it up to you. Is it not enough that I've apologized almost everyday since we've been together?"

Mohinder gave him a wry smile. "No, it isn't. You'll never change, Sylar. You'll always be a monster, no matter how many sweet words or warm caresses you throw my way. And you wonder why I'd rather be with my real family than with you." There was an extremely tense and charged silence as the two of glared at one another. Then, Sylar looked away as he got out of bed, and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants.

"Well then. I think you've made your point perfectly clear. Now, get out," he said coldly, brushing past Mohinder without looking at him.

Mohinder looked on helplessly as Sylar walked down the hallway into his kitchen. Realising that right now he was not welcome, Mohinder left Sylar's home, feeling the guilt build up inside of him. He truly did want to be with Sylar, but everytime that they were together, he just couldn't forget everything that had happened in the past. Every single scar, every wound, every person that he hurt. There was too much destruction in their past for them to ever be happy together. Sylar had made his choice for him. He was going home to the people in his life that did make him happy.

Try as he might though, he couldn't forget the look on Sylar's face or the few happy times that they had in their short time together. Most of all, he couldn't forget the harsh words that he had said to his lover only the day before. Not even the joy of seeing Molly's smile as she opened up her presents on Christmas morning or hearing Matt whistle merrily as he fried up some eggs for their breakfast could dispel his gloom.

Finally, later on that night when he could not stand his own mental conflict anymore, he put on his coat, gave a quick excuse to Matt for his speedy departure, and headed out onto the chilly night streets. He let his feet carry him all the way to Sylar's townhouse. Without really knowing what he was going to say, he knocked on Sylar's door.

"What do you want?" Sylar asked as he opened the door, glaring at Mohinder. Mohinder just stared at Sylar without saying anything.

Finally he managed to choke out, "I came to apologize for what I said to you yesterday. It was wrong of me, and if I could take it back I would."

Sylar rolled his eyes and started to close the door but Mohinder stuck his foot out and stopped him before he could. "I really do mean it, Sylar. I'm sorry."

Sylar snorted. "You still chose them over me, Mohinder. You still refuse to admit to anyone that we're going out. And then you went as far as bring up my...our past. That was especially unforgiveable."

"No it isn't. We can forgive each other. You've changed; we've both changed so much. I know that you would never hurt someone like that again and it was foolish and so very stupid of me to bring it up." Sylar said nothing. Instead, he fixed Mohinder with a stare so intense that Mohinder felt like Sylar was trying to see into the deep recesses of his soul. Seconds turned into minutes and still Sylar just kept staring at Mohinder, still saying nothing.

"Please, Sylar," Mohinder finally pleaded, "Let's just forget about that whole conversation and go back to the way that things are supposed to be between us."

"I don't think that we can anymore," Sylar said, a sad twinge in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sylar sighed. "Let's face it, Mohinder. We were never going to work out. There's just too much history between us." He paused, suddenly looking away from Mohinder. "It's time for us to move on."

Mohinder looked confused. "What do you mean move on?"

"I'm leaving, Mohinder. I don't know how long I'll be gone for." And sure enough, when Mohinder poked his head around Sylar, his bags were packed, the furniture covered in plastic.

"How long will you be gone?" Mohinder asked.

"As long as it takes to forget you," Sylar replied smoothly, still not looking at Mohinder. It looked like it was taking every ounce of his strength to keep from reaching out and touching Mohinder. Finally he looked up straight into Mohinder's eyes. "Goodbye Mohinder." And with those last few words, he shut the door, leaving Mohinder out on the front steps on the frosty Christmas night.


End file.
